


“Tell me about Christmas when you were a kid.”

by not_who_we_are



Series: We're not calling it Christmas [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hank is oblivious, Holiday, Making Out, Mansion Fic, Mostly Fluff, Raven has a Santa hat, Raven is the aggressor, but some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_who_we_are/pseuds/not_who_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Hank slip away from the rest of the group to celebrate Christmas. <br/>He may be a genius, but Hank isn't always the most perceptive individual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Tell me about Christmas when you were a kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my holiday offering.   
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

It had been nearly 2 hours since Charles and Erik had ambled off. Charles was clutching the wine bottle by its neck, swaying ever so slightly as he exited the room. He had looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. And she supposed that was only too appropriate. Raven couldn’t begrudge his early departure. She knew full well what his evenings with Erik meant to him. And she knew this one was even more important.

Raven had no idea why her brother had been so keen to shelter Erik from the holiday. They could have done some kooky kind of festive hybrid. Hank had offered to procure a menorah, and Raven could manage maturity when she so desired. It could have been a nice blending of tradition, she thought. They could have started something all their own.

But honestly, she didn’t want to press her luck. Charles had caved and she was grateful to get the inch he had given. (Even though it was in her nature to try and stretch said inch into something closer to a mile.) The Santa hat had been her only indiscretion. She raised her hand to her head to reposition it. 

Tugging it down a bit further and angling it to the side, she smiled broadly at a joke Alex had just delivered the punch line to. She was just following social cues as she hadn’t actually _heard _any of it. It was then, when she popped back into reality, that she became acutely aware of the eyes fixed on her. Without moving her head, she slid her gaze across the table to find Hank unabashedly staring back.__

__When their eyes met, they held the exchange for a few short moments before Hank looked away, his face flushing. Raven didn’t budge. She sat their waiting for the red-faced boy to look back. She knew he would._ _

__Raven watched Hank fidget with his shirt sleeves, and push up his glasses, and pick up (then drop), his red cloth napkin. Her eyes never left his face and his seemed to look at everyone and everything that wasn’t her. The anticipation was delicious and made Raven’s heart beat just a little bit faster._ _

__Until she found her patience completely used up._ _

__Without a word, she stood, striding wordlessly over to where Hank was seated. She was vaguely aware the Sean and Alex had stopped their chatter, obviously more interested in her sudden trek across the dinning room._ _

__Her boots made a soft click clacking as she traveled the short distance that separated her from the beast. She was momentarily mesmerized by the twinkle of colored lights reflected in his glasses. At this angle, Raven felt as though she loomed over him. She reached down and grabbed his hand. It was the psychical contact that caused his eyes to flutter wide open and peer up at her. She pulled his hand gently._ _

__“OK, guys. Have a good night,” she said. She yanked again. What more of an invitation was he looking for?_ _

__“So I guess the party’s over,” Sean said, more to Alex then anyone else._ _

__“I think it might just beginning,” he returned mischievously, a devilish grin spreading across his face._ _

__“Shut up,” Raven shot over her shoulder. “We just have some stuff to talk about.”_ _

__“Sure you do,” Alex surrendered, raising his hands in mock defense._ _

__Raven was finally able to pull Hank to his feet. She dragged him along behind her, their fingers laced together. It was a bit like guiding an unwilling puppy._ _

__“Have fun ‘talking.’” Alex elbowed Sean knowingly as they exchanged giggles._ _

__Their peals of laughter grew as the pair, still grasping hands, ascended the stairs. They didn’t speak until Raven shoved Hank into her room and shut the door._ _

__The bespectacled boy looked around nervously. He reached up to flatten his hair with that “aw shucks” look on his face that drove Raven crazy. She loved how awkward and unassuming he was. She was simply charmed by it._ _

__Raven had lit every fireplace in the house before dinner. She was really going for that homey feel. Although, truth be told, she wasn’t sure the mansion had ever felt “homey.” Maybe it did a bit tonight, she thought, as the orange glow danced across the room._ _

__“So…” Hank started nervously as Raven watched him from across the room. “What did you want to talk about?”_ _

__“Tell me about Christmas when you were a kid.” It was not a request._ _

__Hank shuffled his feet and cast his eyes downwards as Raven plopped onto her bed. She certainly did not cross her legs, which were left mostly bare in her black miniskirt, in the most obvious and attention-grabbing way possible._ _

__“Not much to tell.”_ _

__“What do you mean ‘not much to tell’? Give me something here, Hank. I practically have to _pull _the Christmas cheer out of you people.”___ _

____Hank sighed and his shoulders dropped. “There’s nothing to say, really. I’ve kinda spent most of my life distancing myself from people. Holidays weren’t really a thing. And then my family didn’t take well to my, um…” He just looked down again at his feet._ _ _ _

____The blue button down shirt he wore accentuated his eyes, and she liked that. But Raven didn’t like all the sadness buried there. She decided she would dig just a little more. Maybe she could pry out something sweet and happy; something that would make him grin that insufferable grin of his._ _ _ _

____“You have to have at least one nice memory. Even I do and that’s no easy feat. Come on, there has to be something. A new bike? A cousin you hate slipping on some ice and cracking their head? Actually, it probably wouldn’t be a bike… A new telescope?” She was rambling._ _ _ _

____Hank’s mouth quirked into something close to a smile as Raven plowed on, asking a million questions. When she was finally through she patted the bed next to her in invitation. His demeanor and body language betrayed him, but he didn’t hesitate._ _ _ _

____They sat side by side, their bodies telling two different tales. Hank, reserved and closed off, Raven an open book._ _ _ _

____“There’s this one thing that’s always stuck in my mind,” he started, almost wistfully, “I suppose it was Christmastime. I remember there being lights on houses. We were sitting in the rocking chair by the window that looked out at our street—my mother and I. I must’ve been pretty young because I was still small enough to sit in her lap.” He inhaled, and held it for a moment, as if desperately trying to get back there._ _ _ _

____“We were just sitting there, staring out the window watching the snow. There was music in the background; probably from her old record player. She played the same 5 records over and over again…” He sighed, his eyes somehow looked sadder. Raven regretted her previous goading._ _ _ _

____“I just remember how warm I felt, tucked in her arms. How warm and safe her heart beating against my back made me feel.” He stopped short, suddenly aware of his candor. His faced flushed once again and a deep red settled in his cheeks. “Not really a Christmas memory,” he said, clearly embarrassed._ _ _ _

____“No, it is. And it’s a beautiful memory. Thank you.” Raven suddenly felt heavy with guilt. This was not what she had in mind at all. So she changed the subject. “Charles totally got Erik a present.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” Hank’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought he said no gifts?”_ _ _ _

____“He did. But I don’t think he could help himself. Erik’s like, the closest thing to a friend he’s ever had.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s odd. They seem like polar opposites.” Hank pondered a moment. “And the professor is so personable. I’d have pegged him as Mr. Popularity.”_ _ _ _

____Raven snorted. “Yea, sure, personable. Also an arrogant bastard. He and Erik have that in common.”_ _ _ _

____“Well had I known it wasn’t a hard-and-fast rule, I would have liked to get you something.” Hank bowed his head shyly._ _ _ _

____Raven’s body seemed to involuntarily lean into Hank at his words. She scooted herself closer, giving into the pull. “It’s fine. Just this is nice.”_ _ _ _

____The closeness seemed to spark a renewed awkwardness in Hank. “So what did the professor get him?” he inquired out of the blue._ _ _ _

____Raven was perplexed. “Get who?” she drawled out slowly, allowing herself to get drawn in by the heat of the body sitting so close to her own._ _ _ _

____“Erik. What did the professor get Erik? You said there was a gift.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” she shook her head, clearing it. “A pocket watch,” she shrugged. “It was a nice one too. I saw him staring at in his study.” She edged a bit closer, leaning the whole of her body towards Hank. He smelled nice; sweet and light, like clean laundry. She let out a small hum as the scent tickled her senses._ _ _ _

____The noise startled Hank. “Oh, neat…” There was an edge of panic in his voice._ _ _ _

____“Yea,” Raven said drunkenly, “at least it wasn’t another turtleneck… I’ve never seen a man with so many turtlenecks…”_ _ _ _

____Hank stifled a snicker as Raven continued to move closer._ _ _ _

____“Well I got you something.” Her face was less than a foot from his._ _ _ _

____“You did?” Hank replied, absently. They were breathing the same air now._ _ _ _

____“Uh huh,” and she slid her hand across the gentle curve of Hank’s jaw, pressing her lips to his._ _ _ _

____The Santa hat toppled off as she angled her head. Raven’s side of the kiss became more insistent as her other hand clamped itself to the back of Hank’s shirt._ _ _ _

____His hands sat limply by his sides._ _ _ _

____Raven darted her tongue out, running it across his lips. She was gently prodding for access to Hank’s mouth, but he seemed either oblivious or unwilling to grant entrance. So she continued the rather virginal pressing together of mouths until Hank pulled back breathlessly, adjusting his glasses._ _ _ _

____“Um… wow.” He sat dazed, staring at Raven in wonder. A shy grin played at her lips. It was a good reaction._ _ _ _

____“Merry Christmas,” she shrugged playfully._ _ _ _

____“Now I really wish I’d gotten you something.”_ _ _ _

____Raven could think of something he could give her… But her naughty thoughts were interrupted but the words that came next._ _ _ _

____“I really wanted to finish the serum in time for that to be your gift.”_ _ _ _

____Raven’s face fell. It felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. Anger, disappointment, betrayal, all flew through her mind in a hazy soup of emotion. She wanted to scream, to shout at the top of her lungs. She wanted to ask why he’d kissed someone he couldn’t stand the sight of._ _ _ _

____Instead, she simply stood, tamping her rage. She straightened her skirt and smoothed out her hair on the walk over to her bedroom door._ _ _ _

____She held it open and stood beside it. “Have a good night, Hank.”_ _ _ _

____He was visibly confused, unsure of what he’d done to receive the sudden brush-off. But he stood hesitantly and moved towards the exit._ _ _ _

____“Did I… did I do something? Offend you?” He was grasping for some explanation before his imminent departure._ _ _ _

____“It’s fine, Hank. But next time your sitting on someone’s bed, try not to point out their physical defects.”_ _ _ _

____Hank’s eyes widened and his steps stuttered. “Oh, I didn’t mean… I mean, I didn’t say… It wasn’t what I meant…” he stammered._ _ _ _

____Raven exhaled deeply. “Yea, like I said, it’s fine.”_ _ _ _

____As he crossed the threshold, Hank hesitated a moment, turning to look at Raven. His face was painted with regret and shame and an emotion she couldn’t quite pin down. Loneliness?_ _ _ _

____He met her gaze, the first time he’d initiated eye contact all night, and formed his next words with deliberate confidence. “What was yours?” he asked._ _ _ _

____“My what,” she replied taken slightly aback by his tone._ _ _ _

____“Christmas when you were young. Your happy memory.”_ _ _ _

____She barely thought, her mouth just opened and the words flew out:_ _ _ _

____“Charles. All my happy memories are Charles.”_ _ _ _

____And she shut the door._ _ _ _


End file.
